


Boys' Night Out

by Takada_Saiko



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Keen2, Tessler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is with you, pal, that you seem to think it's a good life choice for you to push every button you can find? This is why people shoot you." Tessler story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' Night Out

**Boys' Night Out**

He had known he had been driving her nuts. It wasn't like he was doing it _intentionally_. He just worried and she had been sick for days with the flu. Sick and pregnant couldn't have been fun, so he had been doing his best to make sure she had everything she needed. Maybe he had gone just a _little_ overboard on the doting, but tossing him out of the apartment and saddling him with Donald Ressler seemed a bit extreme, even if she had claimed that it would be good for them both to get to know each other without bullets flying from every direction. Jacob wasn't sure why she was so determined. It wasn't like they had ever gotten along or really ever would. It was better if they just sort of tolerated each other at a great distance. That was safer.

If he didn't know better, he thought the ginger agent agreed with him.

Donald Ressler was busy glaring at his beer in front of him. Scowling might have been a better term, Jacob thought as he studied the other man, taking a long sip from his own beer. He didn't even seem to have the decency to hide the fact that he wanted to be _anywhere_ but there. There was a game on just in front of him, but Ressler seemed to feel the need to glare at his beverage like it had personally offended him instead.

"Is there a reason you're watching me?" he demanded.

"Just trying to figure out why you're here, really," Jacob answered, the truth rolling off his tongue easier than it should have. "I mean, I get why _I'm_ here, but-"

Ressler rolled his eyes. "I'm doing my partner a favour. Apparently you need to be babysat so she can get some rest without you pestering her over every little thing she needs."

Jacob snorted. That was an exaggeration if he'd ever heard one. Liz had been sleeping fine. The problem was that the longer she was sick, the more irritable she got with the tiniest of noises. He couldn't move while she was awake without driving her nuts, and he'd been purposefully trying to keep his steps quiet. Jacob hadn't liked leaving her alone, but the demand hadn't been entirely unexpected.

He shot the agent a withering look. At least he'd tried to be nice. Liz had told him above all to play nice with Ressler that night. Keep the snark to a minimum, try not to ruffle feathers. Now that he thought about it, she'd been very specific about it, and why she would have chosen Donald Ressler of all people if she just wanted him out of the apartment didn't make sense. There was no love lost between the two men, so there must have been another reason Liz wanted him there specifically and hadn't called someone like Aram or just sent him out in his own. She hadn't been forthcoming about that, of course, so it must have been something that she wasn't sure Ressler wanted her to know about. Interesting.

"Still staring," Ressler grumbled.

"I don't think you're here to babysit me. Liz knows I'm perfectly capable of going and grabbing a drink by myself-"

"And not doing something stupid and getting yourself arrested or shot? Okay then."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "-so I think there's a reason she wanted _you_ out tonight."

"Why on earth would she send you?"

"Because she's sick and she told me to play nice." Jacob sat back, studying the other man. "So what is so special about today that with a 102 fever Liz is worrying about you enough to lie to me to get you out and about?"

"Nothing. It's a Friday and you were driving her nuts. Just accept that it was your fault and move on."

Jacob snorted. "It has to be something big or she would have just told me. So it's your secret. C'mon, man, I promise not to poke too much fun."

Ressler turned a glare on him that made the younger man wish he were armed. He didn't think a bar brawl with Donald Ressler was what Liz had in mind. "Drop it," he growled.

"Something about your dad's death?" Jacob ventured a guess and Ressler looked ready to hit him.

He stood from his barstool, expression tight. "What the hell is with you, pal, that you seem to think it's a good life choice for you to push every button you can find? This is why people shoot you."

Jacob didn't blink from his place, but instead sat very still. He started to open his mouth to respond, but realized that Ressler's gaze had shifted behind him, and he turned in his seat to follow it. In the corner of the bar sat the familiar figure of Harold Cooper. He was alone, a glass of amber liquor in front of him, and looked like he had been there longer than either of them. How Jacob had missed seeing him when he came in, he had no idea.

Ressler frowned. "He doesn't look good."

"Looks like a guy that's had a rough few months," Jacob agreed. He hadn't spoken to Cooper directly since they had cleared Liz's name, but he had seen enough of how he had handled Charlene's secret to connect the dots. Things hadn't gone well, and somehow, that left Jacob with a strange sinking feeling he couldn't quite place. There was no reason he should be bothered by Harold Cooper's personal marriage crisis, yet he felt it tugging at him. He really had picked up a few more connections than he was used to.

"What are you doing?" Ressler demanded.

"Buying the man a round. He looks like he could use it. That, and drunk and sad Cooper will still be better company than you."

He didn't wait for Ressler to argue with him as he started for the table. He'd be along soon anyway, if for no other reason than he'd be afraid that Jacob would pry national secrets from his intoxicated boss. Jacob grabbed two whiskies neat and set one down in front of the newly emptied glass Cooper was staring at. "You looked like you could use a follow up."

Cooper looked up sluggishly and it took a second for his expression to change, almost like it was on a time delay. Alright, maybe another drink hadn't been the best idea. "Tom. What are you doing here? Doesn't Liz have the flu?"

"She kicked him out for the evening so she could rest," Ressler answered for him over his shoulder.

"Yeah, apparently she's working under the delusion that alcohol is going to make us more amiable," Jacob chuckled as he motioned between himself and his fiancé's former partner.

That pulled a short chuckle from Cooper. "She's looking for stability between the people she cares about. Can you blame her?"

Ressler snorted. "Yeah," he answered, the word drenched in sarcasm and Jacob had to work not to roll his eyes. "Well, we don't want to interrupt, sir-"

"You're not," Cooper said instantly before appearing as if he caught himself on the slightly desperate tone. "You're not. I'm just finishing up here. Needed some… air."

Jacob winced a little at his tone. "Sucks man. I'm sorry."

Cooper offered a shrug. "It is what it is. She made her choices and I'm making mine."

"Doesn't make it any easier," Jacob answered as he sipped on his drink.

"Guess you've been there."

Jacob chuckled, the sound a little forced even to his own ears. "Yeah, well, I'll tell you secrets will tank a marriage." He felt Ressler's gaze swivel around to him, questioning, but it wasn't his secret to tell, so Jacob kept his gaze locked on Cooper.

The older man gave a thin smile. "And honesty fixes everything?" he asked, his tone a little bitter. He glanced over at Ressler. "Charlene cheated."

Ressler blinked hard as if he were a little surprised Cooper had offered the personal information so openly before catching the waitess' attention and motioning for the tabs.

"In my experience it's pretty damn painful when it all comes out," Jacob answered the flippant retort seriously. "But it can make you stronger if you're both stubborn enough to fight for it."

The waitress set the bills down in front of them and Ressler grabbed for Cooper's. "Sir, why don't we call you a cab? Where are you staying?"

"I'm fine, Agent Ressler. My car's in the parking lot. No need to-" He had been in the process of standing when he just toppled. Both Ressler and Jacob jumped and between them they managed to keep him from smacking his head on the way down or hitting the floor.

"Keys," Jacob said firmly and found Ressler shooting him a funny look. "What? He's not my boss. I don't care if he says no."

"Jacket pocket," Cooper mumbled and Ressler reached around for the jacket hanging on the back of the chair he had nearly toppled.

"Got them. Sir, where are we taking you?"

Cooper mumbled something, but they weren't going to get anything from him. Jacob huffed. Well, at least his night wasn't boring. "Let's get him to the car and see what we can find. Worst case is we take him home."

Ressler looked like he might argue for a second but then thought better of it. After getting their cards back they maneuvered Cooper out to the parking lot and found his car. He was already dozing by the time they got him loaded into the back seat and Jacob slipped into the front, checking the visor, glove compartment, and GPS maps system for any signs of where he'd been staying.

"So, master spy, where are we taking him?"

"Home, I guess. The Assistant Director of Counter Terrorism can cover his tracks pretty well."

"We should call Charlene first. It's late and-"

Jacob waved a hand in his direction and started buckling himself into the driver's seat. "Be my guest."

"Oh no you don't. Out. I'm driving."

"I hear you like to crash cars. No thank you. I told Liz is come back in one piece and that's a promise I intend to keep."

"First one yet?" Ressler snapped.

Jacob snorted. "I've kept a few." He waited until Ressler had circled the car and begrudgingly gotten into the passenger's seat. "Listen, this might work better if we just agree that neither of us know or care to know about the other one, okay? You don't know a damn thing about where Liz and I are because it's between us, so don't pretend you do. You can keep your judgements to yourself."

"Hit a nerve?" Ressler asked as he pulled Cooper's phone to his ear. "Hi? Charlene? Don Ressler. I'm sorry to call you so late, but, uh, Tom Keen and I - long story - ran into Agent Cooper at a sports bar this evening. He's… Okay. Yeah. Will do, thank you." He ended the call. "She said bring him there."

"Yep," Jacob answered tightly.

They drove in silence, neither man bothering with the other. When they got to Cooper's house they moved, only speaking when they had to to get him out and to the front door. Charlene met them there, looking tired and stressed. They helped her get her husband upstairs and to bed, Cooper never really waking, and she asked them to wait in the kitchen, offering newly steeped tea and cookies as a bribe that wasn't really needed.

Jacob leaned against the island, mug of tea steaming in front of him, and he was pushing down the irritation that normally would have rolled right off of him. He didn't know what was wrong with him tonight. He didn't care what Donald Ressler thought about him. The Boy Scout's opinion meant nothing. All he needed was Liz's approval. Hers was the only one that mattered.

"It's the anniversary of Audrey's death. Liz always drags me out of the office or my apartment for drinks. I guess she thinks I shouldn't be alone."

The former operative looked over, startled out of his brooding. He found Ressler watching him, hands wrapped around his own mug. "You asked why Liz sent you. I guess that because she's sick, you were the one she trusted to get my mind off of it, even if she didn't trust you not to be an ass." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I hate that. It's easier to hate you if I don't have to look too deep. And I _should_ hate you, you know. Liz is… she deserves so much better than you."

Jacob studied him, letting the words sink in slowly. "I know that," he answered softly after a moment. "You think I don't know that?"

"I don't get you. You're a complete ass, but then, sometimes, you actually act like you know how to be a human being, not just fake it. Tonight, you didn't have to give Cooper that kind of encouragement, but you did. It didn't get you anything." He paused, his gaze steady on Jacob. "Neither did talking me down from killing Solomon. Why?"

Jacob shrugged. "Just did," he said tightly.

"See, and there you go again. I don't get you and I can't quite tell if the moments of humanity are an act or if the super spy thing is. I kind of think you may not even know."

"What's your point, Boy Scout?"

"That you may be a lot easier to hate when you're an ass, but if those rare moments are what Liz sees all the time… I just hope you're not fooling her again."

"Why? There a threat there?" Jacob popped off.

"Yes. I _will_ put a bullet in you that you won't come back from if you hurt my partner again."

There was something in Ressler's eyes that kept Jacob from questioning the sincerity. He blinked slowly, forcing back his usual defenses, and spoke as honestly as he knew how. "I will never intentionally hurt Liz again. I love her."

"Thank you, guys, for all your help," Charlene said as she entered the kitchen and effectively eased the tension. "I would… appreciate if this stays between us?"

"I think we can manage that," Jacob answered. "How's he doing?"

"Sleeping." She forced a smile. "I hear you and Liz got some amazing news. Congratulations."

Jacob didn't push the subject of Harold Cooper with the man's wife, but instead offered her a smile of his own. "Yeah, we're pretty excited. Not _exactly_ planned, but hey…"

"Just the next big adventure. Probably time for you two to slow down anyway."

His smile broadened into a grin. "I sure hope so. At least a little."

"I'll get you two a cab back to where you left your cars. Thank you again. Both of you."

She turned and Ressler shot a disbelieving look in Jacob's direction. "When did you get chummy with Cooper's wife?"

"While I was keeping her from getting shot by the Cabal," the dark haired man answered with a shrug. "Listen, I get that you're worried about Liz. I even get why, but what I told Cooper earlier… I meant it. Fighting for it can make two people stronger."

Ressler shook his head, chuckling. "I don't get you."

"That's fine."

"But I should trust you?"

"That's up to you. Love me or hate me, but don't take it out on Liz. She won't say it, but it's driving her nuts that you two don't talk like you used to."

Ressler gave him a funny look. "I'm not-"

"I don't know if you are or aren't, I'm just telling you. Call it an olive branch and don't knock it, Boy Scout."

The other man chuckled. "Alright."

"Thank you. Damn you're stubborn."

"And you're not?"

"Fair."

Ressler offered the smallest of smiles. "Well, you can tell Liz you did manage to distract me if nothing else."

"Tell Liz I'd love to see her," Charlene said as she passed back through the room.

"I will. She has the flu right now, but I'll check with her after she's feeling better." Jacob offered her a half smile. "Best of luck. Really."

"Well, at least he'll have to talk to me now," Charlene said softly. "Cab's waiting."

The night had not been what Jacob expected, but it had been interesting if nothing else. By the time he got back to the apartment, took Hudson out, and finally crawled into bed it was nearly three in the morning.

"How was Ress tonight?" his fiancé asked drowsily.

"Stubborn," Jacob murmured, pulling the covers up around his shoulders and feeling Hudson settle at their feet.

"You two best friends now?" Liz teased.

"We didn't kill each other. Does that count?"

"For you two it's a good start."

He chuckled, scooting a little closer. "Why do you want us to get along so badly?"

"Because in a way, you're both a lot alike." Jacob snorted and she turned to glare at him in the dark. "Let me finish? Both of you build up what others see on a day to day basis and you don't let many in to see past that. He's the perfect agent, you're the perfect spy. Some of it's real, some of it's a show to protect yourselves. I just happen to know you both well enough to see past it."

"Sometimes I forget I married a shrink," he teased and Liz sat up, lobbing a pillow at his face. He grinned up at her. "Are you saying we should just give each other a chance?"

"You're both really important to me, so yeah. I am. Anyway, it's not like you and Red will ever get there, so I'll take what I can get."

"Glad to see you're being realistic about this."

He took another hit from the pillow for the joke before she laid back down. "Admit it."

Jacob sighed, making a show of rolling his eyes. "Fine. Donald Ressler isn't a _complete_ dick."

"Close enough. Look at that. We're getting somewhere."

He chuckled and reached out for her, his hand finding hers. "Baby steps," he reminded her, but she was already drifting off again, a smile touching her expression. He didn't see it, but if putting up with Donald Ressler made her smile, he would do it. The fact that he found himself less opposed to the idea than he might have once been was something that he would never admit out loud.

* * *

 

Notes: I know I haven't updated this little series in forever. The show gave us that one lovely Tessler piece and then... nothing. It's kind of sad. I still love my boys, though, and so does Lizzie, so this little plot bunny bit and I ran with it. Like Jake said: baby steps. First they have to tolerate each other without threats.


End file.
